


One Punch

by Dustbunny3



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cute, F/F, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: A sparring session goes Stephanie's way for once, not that Cass doesn't get something out of it too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt “punch” and decided to cross-post for Femslash February :)

There’s a moment that both of them are dead silent, staring, uncomprehending. Cass considers the ache burning along her jaw as Stephanie boggles over her smarting knuckles.  
  
“Did,” Stephanie starts and stops, hardly more than a whisper. “Did I really…?”  
  
“Good punch,” Cass says, hand coming up to touch where Stephanie’s blow struck home. Someone who didn’t know better might think she was reacting to a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Cass may have fallen for Stephanie’s feint, this one time out of so many, but she sees the excited hug coming with perfect clarity and she happily welcomes it home.


End file.
